Solar Moon
by CandyGirl911
Summary: bella and edward finnaly get married, are they happy, what happens when he changes her?rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters, but I may invent some, then I do own the ones I invent.

BPOV- Edward and I were finally getting married, the wedding was just one month a way. Renee still wasn't happy with me, but she did plan on coming, Charlie, well was being Charlie. All I had to worry about was Jacob, I had gotten a card from him, it said good luck, but that's it. I knew he wasn't going to come but at night I dreamt that he was in the back hiding from sight, and I would wake up thinking my dream was real, and I was already married. Edward was never happy with my dreams, but he understood, sometimes.

"Bella, Edward is here, come down stairs!" my dad yelled up at me.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I was going over to Edwards to stay the night with Alice to go over wedding plans, Charlie had made sure that I knew he wasn't happy about me staying the night with Alice, with Edward there. So, while I was over at his house, Edward and his brothers were going to hunt, or in Charlie's case camp.

"Lets go," I said to Edward trying to rush him out the door.

"Ok, ok, we're going" was Edward's response

"Bye Dad, I'll see you tomorrow" of course Edward had to open the door for me and make sure I didn't fall as I got into his car, like I did last week.

"I've missed you so much why did it take you so long to come and get me"

"Alice cornered me with wedding plans, and you know how she is"

"Oh, what were the plans, I hope she hasn't gone to overboard"

"Umm, you'll see"

EPOV- I didn't want to tell Bella about all the things I had cornered Alice about, I just want her to have the most perfect wedding ever. The look she gave me told me that she would never forgive me.

"Bella, you know I love you, just trust her" I told her and I flashed her that smile she loves so much.

"Edward I love you too, that's why I don't need such a big wedding, and you're all I need" if she only understood that she drove me crazy when she said that.

We got to the house and helped her out, I never trust her anymore after that fall she did last week. After I shut the door I leaned in and gave her a kiss, the ones I always try t o avoid, but I thought it's the least I could do.

BPOV- I never wanted it to end, but he pulled back and started walking toward the house. I walked behind him,

"Thank you," that's all I thought I could say.

When we walked into the house, everyone was there waiting for us to arrive. Alice was jumping up and down, " I know your going to love the plans I have, I already saw it I can't wait to tell you" I just smiled and look at Edward, with that paybacks a bitch look.

"Alright, Edward we're ready to leave let's get out of here," Rose said

"Rosalie, I didn't know you were going too"

"Yeah, there's nothing else better to do, Alice is going to have you playing Barbie, and Esme is going to be gardening all night"

"Come on Bella let's go" Alice said to me impatiently

"Alright I'm coming, bye Edward, don't get your self hurt"

ALRIGHT THIS IS MY FRIST FANFIC PLZ BE NICE IN UR REVIEW, BUT BE TRUTHFUL. AND TRUST ME MORE ACTION TO COME!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of these characters, but if I invent any then I do own the ones I invent.

BPOV- I don't know how she does it but Alice can always make me look, pretty. It took her three hours, to do five looks for the wedding, and she made me pick one. I told her I didn't really care, but I picked one for her. In the end I think Edward will like it too.

"So are you ever going to tell me what u cornered Edward about?"

" Do you really want to know, I mean I know you go along with it, I saw it."

"Yes I want to hear it."

"Ok, close your eyes" I closed my eyes and I could hear her moving things around in her huge closet.

"Alright open your eyes" when I opened my eyes I saw the wedding dress that I found in a catalog, I didn't get it because of the price, I didn't tell any one about it, I kept it to myself.

"How did you know that I wanted that dress?"

"Well, I didn't really know, actually Edward walk in while you looking at it and told me to get it, this was all his idea."

" But did he even see the price, Alice you have got to take it back!"

"Bella, Edward wants you to wear this dress on your wedding day, and how many times do I have to tell you money doesn't matter when it comes to you."

"Fine ill wear it, but I wont be happy."

EPOV- she told me not to hurt myself, was she kidding or being serious? Its not me she has to worry about, its herself. We were almost home now, I loved to run and think of her it gave me peace. I hoped she like her surprise, when I walk in on her and saw her looking at that picture of the wedding dress, I saw how much she wanted it, but Bella is always so crazy about the money. So I told Alice to get it.

We finally reach the house and saw Alice's lights off so I knew Bella was up there asleep

"Alice you here?"

"Yea, I thought you guys weren't coming home till tomorrow?"

"I decided to come home early and I guess everyone wanted to spend as much time with Bella and I before the wedding and the changing."

I left Alice down stairs and went up to get Bella and put her on my couch. When I walked in she was sound asleep and I couldn't resist my self and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Edward, is that you, what are you doing home?"

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer."

BPOV- I leaned in for a kiss, and he gave me one, not the one I wanted, but beggars can't be choosers. He carried me into his room and set me down on his couch.

"At the new house you did get a bed, I hope I cant stand this couch anymore?"

"Yes I did, I got one of the NASA ones so you'll have a good rest after the change."

"Edward we need to talk about the dress, I want you to take it back. I…."

"No, Bella, my love I want you to have it, and wear it on our big day, for me." He kissed me and he didn't stop. I was surprised; I wanted to keep going, so I leaned in to him got my body as close to him as I could.

Edward went along with it, I thought tonight was the night. I started to play with his hair and he took my shirt off. This is as far as we had ever gotten. So to keep it going I started for his shirt, each button came undone easily. Then he stopped, look at me and started again. He was on top of me now, I knew no more clothes were coming off, but the feel of his skin against mine was all I needed.

EPOV- I knew I should have stop, but to have her so willing and ready for me made me keep going. I pulled away again and look at her, " Bella, I love you, are you sure you want to be mine forever?"


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV- "Of course I want to be with you, why would you ask me that?"

"I'm just not sure you want me, what about Jacob, you can grow old with him."

"Edward, I know I say his name in my dreams, but he was there when I needed a friend, I'm just worried about him, and I wish he would set his differences aside and come to the wedding."

I knew the moment was over; I just with my dreams would stop with Jacob.

"I love you and I don't want to grow old with Jacob, I want eternity with you."

"Go to sleep I know you've has a long day. Goodnight my love."

When I woke up Edward wasn't there next to me, I just lay there thinking of last night, I knew it was just a dream, Edward didn't come home early, and he stayed out all-night and hunted.

Then he was there giving me kisses, " hey, baby how was hunting, did you get any good mountain bears?"

" What do you mean, you saw me last night, do you not remember?"

"You mean that we really almost did you know, and then fought about Jacob? Then where did you go after I fell asleep, it better have not been any more surprises, you know how I hate…."

"Calm down, I was just down stairs with Alice and Esme."

EPOV- That was the second time I had to lie to Bella. Esme, Alice, and I had gone to Bella and mine's house in Alaska to decorate. Bella still doesn't know about the house, but I know she will like it because it is secluded and we will be all alone to be together. Then I went to see Jacob again, to beg him to come to the wedding and assure Bella that he is ok. When I told him about the dreams he got all cocky, then he agreed to come, but not be seen.

"Edward…."

"No more right now, you need to eat and then me and you need to go see Carlisle.

"About the changing, ok let me get dressed and eat, I know Alice is making me cereal she always does when I'm here, then I'll meet you in his office."

BPOV- I only knew a little of what was going to happen after the wedding. Edward and I were going to take a three weeks honeymoon, two weeks for the changing and one week to start eternity together. Carlisle didn't want to tell me too much, he didn't want to freak me out.

I got dressed and went down stairs to find Alice with my breakfast done. She had a big smile on her face, but when I asked her about what it was about she said nothing a told me to go see Carlisle.

When I got to the door, I knock and walked in, I saw Edward and Carlisle standing there looking at something on the desk but when Carlisle-looked up he made sure to put it away quick.

"Ah Bella, come in, so are you ready for the wedding, Edward told me you found a wedding dress, your going to have to show me it later."

"Umm…sure, what were you guys looking at?"

"Nothing," they both said at the same time. I didn't want to press so I sat down next to Edward and then Carlisle started to talk.

"Alright, well the first thing we have to figure out is who is going to change you and…"

"I thought we decided that you were going to do it, Carlisle?"

Edward looked at me and said "No, I'm going to do it, and the reason is, I don't want you to have that bond with him, if things go wrong you might have a certain connection with him and I want my venom in you, so you'll smell like me, and others will know that your mine, and you'll be safe."

"Oh, ok…" then it dawned on me, Edward was going to be the one change me and that was what I wanted the whole time. I was so happy I made a mental note in my head to thank him later when we were alone.

Carlisle spoke then " another thing you need to know is Edward will bite you on the wrist, and as you know from the incident that happen at the dance studio."

"Yea, I remember." I did remember very well what had happen, that's what scared me the most, remembering the burning I had to go through. Just the thought of that going through my whole body gave me the chills. But I also knew that Edward was going to be there with me to tell me that everything will be ok.

"Right after the reception, Edward and you will come straight here," Carlisle voice brought me out of my thoughts. " All of Bella's family will think you are on your way to Hawaii. We will have Edwards room change to be more comfortable for you Bella."

"Good, I hate that couch," but there were some good memories on it.

"Alright that's all I have to tell you for now, so I hope I will see you next week at the same time, Bella, so we can start to prepare everything."

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mother, she helped me a lot, thanks mom

And thanks for the reviews, they what keep me writhing, keep them honest thanks.


End file.
